Code Name: VAMPIRE
by lillyskyfire
Summary: Main summary inside. First chaoter is a bit slow but will speed up. Comments appreciated. Cannon couples and rated M for safety and possible lemons later :
1. Chapter 1

Summery:

So what if vampires, witches and werewolves were not fairy tales but a government conspriracy for gifted people? And what happens when the Twilight kids although complete opposites with nothing in common are thrown together because they have a gift? How will they deal with putting their lives into strangers hands? Lets find out....

I OWN NOTHING...sadly =/

Aro point of view:

As I entered my office early Monday morning I saw them. Six manila folders stuffed to the brim with papers and smiled. The day has finally come; my children have picked their replacements. I was so proud of them because they made it through with only one casualty. Most suffer three or four deaths in their group but mine... mine were much better. And now I'm sure they have found equally good replacements. With that pleasant thought I opened the folders and began to read...

**EDWARD MASEN: **

**Age: seventeen years**

**Location: Arizona**

**Power: Mind reader**

**Seeker: Esme Cullen**

**Behavior: Stubborn, Easily tempered, Clever, Agile and Distant**

**Notes: Spent to years between ages thirteen and fifteen in a mental institute between which both parents died. Now living with his uncle after being "cured" of his belief that he could read minds.**

**MARY ALICE BRANDON:**

**Age: fifteen years **

**Location: Louisiana**

**Power: Sees the future**

**Seeker: Carlisle Cullen**

**Behavior: Bubbly, Hyper, Smart, Tricky,Loving and Forgiving**

**Notes: Kept in the basement of a church for accused witchery/ devil worship because of her power, has slightly reverted to a younger stage while pushing the pain away.**

**JASPER WHITLOCK:**

**Age: sixteen years**

**Location: Texas**

**Power: Empathy**

**Seeker: Irina Denali**

**Behavior: Calm, Enjoyable, Easy going, Logical, Handles stress**

**Notes: Has never had issue with his power he just accepts that he is well attuned to people's feelings and waves it off, Defends the things he loves and is very gentle.**

**ROSALIE HALE:**

**Age: eighteen years**

**Location: Chicago**

**Power: Venom**

**Seeker: Kate Denali**

**Behavior: Cold, Strong, Conceited, Street smart, Blunt, Precise**

**Notes: Found out about her power when making out with boy friend and scratching him, which sent him into a state of paralysis, she has been an "ice queen" since****.**

**EMMETT MCCARTY:**

**Age: eighteen years**

**Location: Minnesota**

**Power: Super strength**

**Seeker: Carmen Denali**

**Behavior: Childish, Kind, Loving, Protective, Fun, Child like**

**Notes: On most sports teams as well as body building teams. Grew up with his mother. Father is out of the picture. Would do anything for those he cares about.**

**ISABELLA SWAN:**

**Age: sixteen years**

**Location: Arizona**

**Power: Shield**

**Seeker: Eleazar Denali**

**Behavior: Shy, Smart, Clever, Independent, Stubborn, Kind, Un predictable**

**Notes: She lives completely normal without knowing she has power and will be the most difficult to convince, Shows great promise and is a very deep person.**

Well this should get most interesting indeed he thought as he finished with the files. He then quickly took out a red stamp and stamped the words approved on each file. And so it begins....


	2. Chapter 2

Edward pov.

Well that was easier then expected. Lauren was usually much more difficult to pull off of me once she had done her job. She knows I can't stand cuddling and she has shit for brains so why would I want to be near her for any other reason then the body that daddy bought her. Sometimes it's hard being me. Ok yea that was a lie. My uncle was some expensive computer software designer, which meant I usually got whatever I wanted. That and my good looks and all right brains meant I got who ever I wanted. Other then this bullshit mind reading thing I say my life it pretty damn near perfect.

And their she is... my beautiful silver Volvo. She was most definitely the love of my life. But why the fuck is there a random chick leaning on it? I mean yes she was good looking but she was old enough to be my mom.

"Ok who the fuck are you and why are you leaning on my Volvo?"

_My my, some one is touchy with their car..._

"Hello my name is Esme Cullen and I have been looking for you." She smiled at me then, her heart shaped face showing dimples and age line... who was she?

"Why are you here?" Well that sounded like a reasonable question.

_I am here Edward to help you with that gift that gives you so much trouble mind reader._

Holly shit, holly shit, holly freaking shit

"Can you.... read minds too?" I was really hesitant about this one. I mean what if this was a test or something. I couldn't go back to the institute. But then she laughed and I was officially extremely confused. After getting up from leaning on my car she walked around to the passenger seat and got in.

"Come on I will explain it all to you as soon as you take me to get some coffee." And with that I got in understanding that my life was about to change drastically.

**So what did you think??? I am going to skip the rest of them getting explained and go straight to Bella so let me know what you think :]**

**oh and I own nothing**


End file.
